bluesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Clapton
Eric Patrick Clapton, , (born 1945) is an English musician, singer-songwriter and guitarist. He is the only three-time inductee to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame: once as a solo artist and separately as a member of the Yardbirds and Cream. Clapton has been referred to as one of the most important and influential guitarists of all time. Clapton ranked second in Rolling Stone magazine's list of the "100 Greatest Guitarists of All Time" and fourth in Gibson's "Top 50 Guitarists of All Time". He was also named number five in Time magazine's list of "The 10 Best Electric Guitar Players" in 2009 In the mid-1960s, Clapton left the Yardbirds to play blues with John Mayall & the Bluesbreakers. Immediately after leaving Mayall, Clapton joined Cream, a power trio with drummer Ginger Baker and bassist Jack Bruce in which Clapton played sustained blues improvisations and "arty, blues-based psychedelic pop". For most of the 1970s, Clapton's output bore the influence of the mellow style of JJ Cale and the reggae of Bob Marley. His version of Marley's "I Shot the Sheriff" helped reggae reach a mass market. Two of his most popular recordings were "Layla", recorded while he was a member of band Derek and the Dominos; and Robert Johnson's "Crossroads", recorded by band Cream. Following the death of his son Conor in 1991, Clapton's grief was expressed in the song "Tears in Heaven", which featured in his Unplugged album. Clapton has been the recipient of 18 Grammy Awards, and the Brit Award for Outstanding Contribution to Music. In 2004, he was awarded a CBE at Buckingham Palace for services to music. In 1998, Clapton, a recovering alcoholic and drug addict, founded the Crossroads Centre on Antigua, a medical facility for recovering substance abusers. Category:Musician Genre Modern Blues, European Blues Musicians Songs * Layla * After Midnight * I Shot The Sheriff * Tears In Heaven * Wonderful Tonight * Standin' Round Crying * More Than Words * Pretending * I've Told You For The Last Time * Nobody Knows You When You're Down & Out * The Core * Lay Down Sally * Someday After A While * White Room * Change The World * Better Make It Through Today * If I Had Possession Over Judgement Day * I Ain't Got You * Back Home * Next Time You See Her * Hard Times * Running On Faith * Come On In My Kitchen * Low Down * Dreaming * Cocaine * Evil * Roll It Over (Live) * Lonely Stranger * Modern Girl * Another Man * It Ain't Right * Mean Old World * Can't Find My Way Home * My Father's Eyes * Black Summer Rain * Behind The Sun * Ain't Going Down * Beautiful Thing * Ain't Nobody's Business If I Do * Anyone For Tennis * Baby What's Wrong * Blue Condition * As You Said * Hell Hound On My Trail * Keep On Growing * I Found A Love * Have You Heard * Help Me Up * Hold Me Lord * Get Lost * Heaven Is One Step Away * Jailbait * Crazy Country Hop * Dance The Night Away * Judgement Day * Bad Boy * Hoodoo Man (Live) * 32-20 Blues * Politician * Catch Me If You Can * Born Under A Bad Sign * Easy Now * I Wish You Would * Angel * For Your Love * My Little Cabin (Lonesome Cabin) * Run Back To Your Side * Everything Will Be Alright * Travelin' Alone * Rockin' Chair * Diamonds Made From Rain * Till Your Well Runs Dry * Born To Lose * Got You On My Mind * All Your Love * To Make Somebody Happy * Walkin' Down The Road * Meet Me (Down At The Bottom) * Whatcha Gonna Do * Come Back Baby * Believe In Life * Can't Hold Out Much Longer * Good Morning Little Schoolgirl * Going Left * Do What You Like * Doing That Scrapyard Thing * Double Crossing Time * Don't Know Why * Everybody Oughta Make A Change * . 44 * 32 - 20 * Deserted Cities Of The Heart * Eyesight To The Blind * Don't Know Which Way To Go * My Very Good Friend The Milkman * I Can't Stand It * County Jail Blues * Hard Times Blues * Every Little Thing * Ride The River * Riding With The King * Sweet Home Chicago * Anyday * I Am Yours * Sweet Wine * Tearing Us Apart * Telephone Blues * Tangled In Love * The Shape You're In * Those Were The Days * Terraplane Blues * They're Red Hot * One Track Mind * Tell Me That You Love Me * Slow Down Linda * So Tired * Someone Someone * Same Old Blues * Pressed Rat & Warthog * Pretty Girl * Thorn Tree In The Garden * The Coffee Song * Take It Back * Traveling Riverside Blues * Walk Out In The Rain * Save The Last Dance For Me * Smokestack Lightning * What A Bringdown * We're Going Wrong * She Rides * Comin' Home * Groupie (Superstar) * Autumn Leaves * I'm A Man * Motherless Children * World Of Pain * Watch Out For Lucy * Too Bad * When You Got A Good Friend * I Ain't Gonna Stand For It * Looking At The Rain * Well All Right * Snake Lake Blues * Why Does Love Got To Be So Sad * Opposites * Sleepy Time Time * Key To Love * I Looked Away * Love Comes To Everyone * Love Don't Love Nobody * Lovin' You Lovin' Me * Lonesome & A Long Way From Home * Little Queen Of Spades * Love In Vain * Milkcow's Calf Blues * Innocent Times * If I Needed Someone * Just Like A Prisoner * It All Depends * I'm So Glad * Heaven * I'll Make Love To You Anytime * It's Too Late * It's Probably Me * I'm Your Witch Doctor * Man In Love * N. S. U. * One Jump Ahead Of The Storm * Say What You Will * Run * Outside Woman Blues * See What Love Can Do * Putty In Your Hands * Passing The Time * Sitting On Top Of The World * Smile * Run Home To Me * Piece Of My Heart * One Day * Man Overboard * Me And The Devil Blues * Last Night * Parchman Farm * Lost And Found * Last Fair Deal Gone Down * Runaway Train * Stop Breakin' Down Blues * I'm Tore Down * Mean Old Frisco * Miss You * Motherless Child * Needs His Woman * No Alibis * Old Love * One Chance * Pilgrim * May You Never * Malted Milk * I've Got A Rock'n'roll Heart * If I Don't Be There By Morning * Inside Of Me * It Hurts Me Too * It's In The Way That You Use It * Lead Me On * Let It Grow * Mainline Florida * Please Be With Me * Promises * Rambling On My Mind * Strange Brew * Sunshine Of Your Love * Take A Chance * Third Degree * Tulsa Time * Walk Away * Walkin' Blues * We're All The Way * Steady Rollin' Man * Sinner's Prayer * Reconsider Baby * River Of Tears * Rollin' & Tumblin' * Run So Far * San Francisco Bay Blues * Setting Me Up * She's Gone * Sick And Tired * Willie And The Hand Jive * Black Rose * Badge * Before You Accuse Me * Behind The Mask * Blues Before Sunrise * Blues Leave Me Alone * Blues Power * Fall Like Rain * Blow Wind Blow * Bad Influence * Bad Love * Boom Boom * Early In The Morning * Hold On * Honey In Your Hips * Never Make You Cry * Alberta * All Our Past Times * Anything For Your Love * Hung Up On Your Love * I Feel Free * Born In Time * Breaking Point * Going Down Slow * Grand Illusion * Hey Hey * Holy Mother * Don't Blame Me * Hoochie Coochie Man * Hound Dog * How Long Blues * Goin' Away Baby * Give Me Strength * Groaning The Blues * Broken Hearted * Circus * Double Trouble * Drifting Blues * Five Long Years * Forever Man * Further On Up The Road * Get Ready * I Can't Hold Out * Our Love Is Here To Stay * Gotta Get Over * Let It Rain * Still Got The Blues * Ain't That Lovin You * Knockin' On Heaven's Door * Your One And Only Man * Don't Let Me Be Lonely Tonight * Find Myself * Goodnight Irene * All Of Me * Tales Of Brave Ulysses * Something's Happening * Wah Wah * We've Been Told * Wrapping Paper * Floating Bridge * Crying Eyes * Further On Down The Road * Travelin' Light * The Folks Who Live On The Hill * Someone Like You * The Sky Is Crying * Pretty Blue Eyes * I Want A Little Girl * Superman Inside * Bottle Of Red Wine (Live) * Singin' The Blues * High * Hello Old Friend * Got To Get Better In A Little While * Little Rachel * Swing Low, Sweet Chariot * Watch Yourself (Live) * Water On The Ground * Have You Ever Loved A Woman * Broken Down * Kind Hearted Woman (Live) * Lonely Years (Mono) * Stormy Monday * Spoonful * Swlabr * Blue Eyes Blue * While My Guitar Gently Weeps * Knock On Wood * Bell Bottom Blues * Crossroads * River Runs Deep * How Deep Is The Ocean * Sensitive Kind * Over The Rainbow * Tell The Truth * You Were There * Songbird * She's Waiting * Had To Cry Today * Sleeping In The Ground * Presence Of The Lord * Pearly Queen * Little Wing * Call Me The Breeze * A Certain Girl * Louise * Mother's Lament * Rita Mae * Sea Of Joy * Second Nature * Revolution * Something Special * Sign Language * Lawdy Mama * Hungry * Carnival * Beware Of Darkness * Another Ticket * Golden Ring * Crosscut Saw * Cryin' * From Four Until Late * Key To The Highway * Worried Life Blues